


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Julie and the phantoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Julie told the truth about the band to her family and now they officially get to meet.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 49
Kudos: 762





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support and comments! I'm super excited to continue writing about our favorite band! I have so much planned, even some great scenes with Alex and Willie, so be on the lookout for that! Hope you enjoy this next part!

Ray hooked an arm around Carlos’ neck as he watched Julie make her way behind the keyboards talking to the guys as she went. “Which song do you guys want?” She looked over at the drum set for a moment and then smiled. “I like that, Alex…Bright, it is.”

She turned back to them. “Alex thinks we should do Bright…it was the first song we played together…when we realized people could see them when they played…” She paused again…looking to her left and gave that smile…a different kind of smile that made him think she was looking at Luke. “I stand corrected...it’s the first time we realized they can be seen while playing…with _me_.”

Ray held up a hand. “Wait…is that true? If they play without you they are still invisible?”

“Yeah,” she said with a shrug. “You could hear them…but you wouldn’t be able to see them.”

Another piece to the puzzle…what was it about his daughter that made her so special to these guys? Why her? It was something to put aside for later, because at the end of the day he was grateful…for whatever the reason. These three boys clearly had a hand of bringing the spark back in her life and for that reason alone…they would always be grateful.

Julie began to play the piano, causing him to snap out of it and just focus on the moment. His heart soared when she began to sing…her voice was beautiful and just hearing her sing made him feel close to his wife. God, he missed her…what he wouldn’t give to have her by his side right now. She would be so proud of her…of both their kids.

He jolted when the guys suddenly appeared as the music turned up…he let out a breathless laugh as Carlos left him to go dance. He looked up to see all three guys looking right at him as they played and he couldn’t help but smile back.

Carlos went to Alex first, mimicking him with his best version of an air drum solo. “Nice!” Alex exclaimed into the mike without breaking stride.

He then turned to Reggie as he switched to air guitar and Reggie bent down closer to his level so they could jam together. When Luke started his verse, Julie got up from her keyboards and grabbed Carlos by the hand and they started to dance and twirl together with the music.

When they hit the chorus, Luke got down on one knee and motioned Carlos and Julie over and grinned when Julie got down on a knee as well. At one point she held out the mic so both Luke and Carlos could sing, “Bright forever!”

“Nice pipes, my man!” Luke said with a grin.

“Thanks!”

The boys kept on playing, but the music turned soft so they would still remain visible to him and Carlos. “Dad,” Julie said as she straightened and held out a hand to him.

He smiled as he took it and let her lead him over to the guys. “This is Reggie…he’s been dying to officially meet you.”

Ray made a puzzled face. “Really?”

“Oh definitely,” he said as he took a break from playing…as long as one of the guys continued he should still remain visible. “We actually already have a great relationship…you just don’t realize it yet.”

“He likes hanging out with you,” Julie confirmed.

Reggie let out an awkward shrug. “Yeah, well…you remind me of my dad…in away, I mean…we weren’t that close, but…you just give off good dad vibes, is all.”

Absurdly touched, he had forgotten he was a ghost and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, only for it to go right through him. “Whoa…sorry…does that hurt?”

“Not at all,” he assured him as he waved his hand. “You do it all the time.”

Before Ray could ask about _that…_ Julie was pulling him away. “Okaay…moving on…this is Alex.”

Alex saluted him with one of his drumsticks. “Hey, Julie’s dad…and thanks for being so cool about this.”

“You’re welcome…and Ray will do just fine…you’re very talented on those drums, Alex.”

“Thanks!” he beamed. “That means a lot…even if you are just a dad.”

“Dude!” Reggie exclaimed. “Show some respect!”

Alex hunched his shoulders like he just got in trouble from the school principle. “Sorry.”

Ray just laughed as he shook his head. “It’s okay…I felt the same way when I was your age.”

“See…he gets it,” he muttered to Reggie when they turned away.

“And this…this is, Luke.”

Ray didn’t miss the way her voice softened when she said his name or the way she looked at him. Looks like his baby girl has a crush on a ghost…he knew it wouldn’t end well and his heart was already breaking for the time they’d have to say goodbye. Another loss she’d have to deal with…he just prayed they were here to stay for a while. He knew Julie was still healing.

“Luke,” Ray finally said with a nod. “My daughter told me that you and her wrote the lyrics to these songs together…of course at the time she said it was through FaceTime.” He gave his daughter a little humorous look while she blushed and glanced away.

“Yes sir,” he said as he took off his beanie and began to wring it through his hands. “I mean…your daughter…she’s super talented and she makes me a better writer.”

“We make each other better,” she added with a smile.

Luke’s eyes drifted to hers and his lips curved. “Yeah…exactly.” There was a long awkward pause before he snapped out of it and cleared his throat. “Sir.”

Ray lifted a brow at how flustered he was…it reminded him of the time he first met Rose’s father when he first took her out. He had been a nervous wreck. “Although I appreciate the manners, Luke…there’s no need…Ray is fine.”

“Yes, sir…I mean, Ray…thank you…we’re all super stoked that you and Carlos know the truth. You guys are important to us, because…well, you’re important to Julie.”

“Exactly,” Reggie chimed in as he stopped playing while Luke started up again. “You guys are awesome.”

“What they said,” Alex said into the mic as he continued to gently play the drums.

“This is so cool!” Carlos exclaimed. “I mean…I figured out who you guys were awhile now, but it’s so awesome to finally be able to see and talk to you guys. Do you like baseball??”

“Of course, little man!” Alex said. “You are an amazing player!”

“Yeah, we saw you play last week!” Luke exclaimed. “We tagged along with Julie to cheer you on.”

His eyes widened. “You all were there?!”

“You bet!” Reggie chimed in. “That slide into home you did was _epic_!”

“Totally!” Alex agreed. “Even though you couldn’t hear us…we cheered really loud for you!”

“I can confirm that,” Julie said as she pulled her little brother to her side. “They were your biggest fans.”

Carlos grinned. “That’s awesome! Hey, can you guys play another song? Maybe Edge of Great?! I _love_ that song!”

“You heard the little man,” Luke said as he strummed the guitar. “Let’s do it.”

Ray stepped towards them quickly. “Before you guys start…I just wanted to say how sorry I am for all you lost…I cannot imagine what you’re going through. I still don’t know why or how you boys are here, but whatever the reason…I am so grateful…you brought music back to Julie’s life.”

Reggie quickly turned around as he sniffled. “Why you gotta make me cry, Ray?”

“And I’m the emotional one,” Alex said with a roll of his eyes but his voice cracked a bit as he felt a lump in his throat.

“Thank you, Ray,” Luke said softly and when he looked over at him, gave him a little nod.

Ray nodded back and then smiled when Julie ran up to him for a hug…when they pulled back he held out a finger. “We good?”

Julie let out a quiet laugh as she tapped her finger with his and then hooked them together. “More than good.”

He smiled as he lifted their joined fingers and gave it a kiss, before motioning her away. “Go on…let’s hear some more music.”

They spent the next hour singing and goofing off together, singing songs or just cutting a riff on a guitar or jamming out to Alex hitting it hard on the drums.

At one point, Ray ran inside the house to grab his camera so he could take pictures. He knew they would show up this time and would be more than just orbs…everything changed when Julie was near them. It was amazing to witness.

He got shots of Alex banging on the drums, Reggie and Luke singing together on the same mic and even one of Luke and Julie sitting side by side on the piano. They were jokingly playing “Chopsticks” together while the rest of the band backed them up. He captured a moment when they both looked at each other while laughing and gave a silent prayer that it came out.

When the time came to say goodbye…he wanted to make sure he captured as many moments as he could…not just for Julie…but for all of them.


End file.
